


I got you

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angel Family, Character Death, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Funeral, Gay Character, Homophobia, Hospitals, Memories, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Sad Ending, Trina - Freeform, dead dad, dead mom, deadsister, ex bf, hollywoodarts, ryder - Freeform, ryder daniels - Freeform, westxvega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: Just an angst one shot. Im bad at descriptions. You can take this and add more if u want but pls give credit :))
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original idea that popped in my head. been in my wattpad drafts for ages lmao

Rain heavily splashed down. _He was long gone by now. No one would find me here righ_ t?

I kept thinking that, until **you** showed up, phone in your hand, mascara running down your cheeks, panting heavily.

I would have laughed at your current state. .

_If the pain wasn't unbearable._

I can hear you shouting my name. I can't fully grasp your top the way you asked me to.

_My arm's broke. Along with my ribs, legs and more than likely my skull._

_The thing that hurts the most is my heart. That's been broken into a thousand tiny pieces._

Looking up at you

Its not hard to see the irreplaceable panic in your eyes.

I wish I could've replaced it with love. But you cursed me for thinking that way. So saying now would be even worse.

Dizziness overwhelmed me as I closed my eyes.

Im in your house. We're just chilling on the couch. Laughing.

I told you about Ryder, and how he wanted to exact his stupid revenge on me.

_By killing me._

You laughed it off. It was still on my mind. . . _but it didn't give me goosebumps how you do._

I watch as the happier me, the cleaner me took a deep breath. You held my shoulders, a bit like what your doing now, and told me to talk to you.

"I like you. Your smile, the way you say mean thing then do something unbearably nice after. I like the way you held me when my parent's divorced. When Trina committed suicide, I like the way no matter what. You were there for me."

I watched your eyes falter, the way your removed your hands from my shoulders. The way you backed up in disgust.

"Your fucking sick! How could you? I-I think you should go Tori"

The venom in your voice was clear and loud.

I watch my defeated self nod slowly before turning away.

Nothing could be heard over my sobs.

_It was my final breaking point._

I guess in someways. . . I could blame you. I told you Ryder planned to kill me, but you simply laughed and said it's fine.

I told you and you still made me walk home in the dead of night. When the rain was louder than any of my screams, begging him for mercy, as he intruded my weakest parts with his strongest. 

No, no thats-thats unfair. I should've waited. But the way your lips curved into a soft, gentle smile, the way your voice showed and unfamiliar warmth and kindness. I couldn't help myself.

The sharp hand woke me out of my memories.

_There was anger behind that slap wasn't there?_

My mind begins adjusting, along with my eyes and voice.

I can hear you this time.

The complete sorrow that overtakes your voice,breaks my heart.

"don't close your eyes, please Tori don't close your eyes again. Medics are on the way. I know it hurts but you have to stay awake."

I intake sharply preparing for my words.

"please don't do this Jade. please don't act like you care."

its hoarse and low, barely audible at that. But you seem to catch it. I can see that you did by the way you temporarily froze. Seeing your not going to say anything any time soon I start again.

Praying my voice doesn't show the lack of hope I feel.

"I feel like your miles away from me, I just wanna be numb, I don't wanna feel anything. You dont care, just leave. I'm not making it anyways."

I didn't lie.

Im a realist. I know that with the injuries I have now, there is no way im making out of this alley alive.

"of course I fucking care Tori, i'm your friend for gods sake."

Friend. 

Your just rubbing salt in my wounds now.

the anger boils in your voice, not before it fades out into a sizzling spark, buried beneath the sadness.

"i can't give up on you, so please don't give up on yourself. My minds a dark place and I need you to light it up."

Normally you would make my heart swell with happiness at your soft words, but it simply makes me want to give up more.

Your words will never truly be mine. You'll never be mine.

The reality of my situation hits me.

Im sitting in an alleyway, with the love of my life holding me. Broken parts of my body. Multiple stab wounds and a gunshot wound deep within my heart.

Ryder may have broken me physically, but you-

You broke me mentally.

Sirens blare and lights flash, all I can hear is the sound of your breathing, your sobs and silent prayers.

"Over here, please come quickly!"

I can feel my life simply slipping out of my many wounds

It's no surprise

when you wipe the fresh fallen tears off my face.

_I'm scared._

It is a surprise when you whisper in my ear

as the cart me off.

"I got you. Its gonna be okay, your gonna be okay."

_Oh Jadelyn._

I look into your emerald eyes, to see a broken soul, no words need to be shared.

I know you know that I'm not making it.

A warm smile graces your lips. They say you can't come in. Not family.

You mouth, with tears openly running down your face, and a half-hearted smile that swings off your lips.

"I love you too Vega."

I smile. Because I never mentioned love, not saying I did't love you. But I didn't ever tell you.

Damn. Kinda wish I did now.

**Flash Forward to Tori's funeral.**

I'm laying down on my coffin when you start your speech.

_Funny how you start like the rest._

Its only halfway through when you change. Start to break that mask of sadness that everyone holds.

Playfulness sparks in your eyes, and I cant help but listen in.

"I pushed her away, because I loved her. Sitting in that alley, holding her body. I-it broke me in ways I didn't know I could be broken in. I know that she is probably watching me now, annoyed at how I started this whole thing."

_You laugh but it sounds hollow. Empty._

_Just like the rest of them._

"Im not gonna ramble on, there are more important things to happen today. But I remember when I came to her house after her sister's passing, the same quote was painted everywhere. All over the walls. I held her that day. And I told her how impressed I was by the colour choice."

"Swear the ones that have lost, are alive and made it still. And the greatest people created were made for god to steal. I'm sorry I didn't steal you quicker Tor"

Even in my current state, tears glisten in my eyes. You sit down and I jump off the oak coffin.

I walk behind you as some random aunt of mine gives a load of bullshit on how I was her favourite, and she offered me a home when they all died.

_No one helped me but you Jade_

I sit on the empty seat next to you and gently place my hand over your knee.

I sigh, knowing that the ringing in my head is a signal, that I need to join my parent's and sister now.

I get up and place on last kiss on your forehead.

Just as I go to lay on my coffin, your whisper echo's through me, making my departure less tolerable

"I know Tor, I love you too."

~Fin~


End file.
